Family Dinners
by PresidentLauraRoslinAdama
Summary: Its family dinner time at the Adama quarters, whether the kids want to be there or not. Adama/Roslin hints of Lee/Kara
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Family Dinner**

**Author: Emma Louise**

**Rating: G**

**Words: 348**

**Spoilers: Not really any specifics except that its set before Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. If I did Daybreak would have been a hell of a lot different. No harm is meant and no money is being made.**

"**No" Laura rolled her eyes at the officers sitting before her. It was the first time they had agreed on something in the two hours they had been sitting there. "I wasn't aware that I gave you a choice. We are all having dinner tonight, no arguments." Kara rolled her eyes in Lee's direction and Laura was suddenly struck by the image. They really were behaving like children. Bills children, her children. She suppressed a smile. "Neither of you have seen your father in over a week. I know you have both been busy given how many Cylon attacks there have been but everything has been quiet for three days so barring a full blown Cylon armada turning up you will both be joining the Admiral and I for supper. Okay?" She was greeted with a sullen round of 'Yes Madame President' She looked back to the large pile of paperwork on the Wardroom table and sighed. "1800 hrs. Admirals quarter" Nodding their heads both Lee and Kara turned and left the room. Laura was not as out of the loop as people thought. She knew that their respective marriages and the feelings that simmered between them were the reason they were so reluctant to spend time in the same room. The reason for this evening was simple. She and Bill had an announcement to make and Kara, Lee and Saul were the people they wanted to tell first. **

**Later that morning while preparing for her Quorum meeting Laura came across a note written in a familiar hand inside a packet of documents. The words instantly bringing a smile to her face. **

**Laura,**

**Looking forward to dinner tonight. No matter what happens we will face it together. **

**Have a good day and be nice to the grumpy politicians, they can't all be as good as you. **

**Till tonight my love. Bill.**

**And instantly her headache eased a little and the idea of dealing with petty childishness of the quorum didn't seem so bad knowing that she could go home to the man who seemed to make everything better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Dinner

Author: Emma Louise

Rating: G

Words: 348

Spoilers: Not really any specifics except that its set before Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. If I did Daybreak would have been a hell of a lot different. No harm is meant and no money is being made.

A/N: I know this is short and not as good as I would have liked but I ended but liking the ending. Please R&R. Even if you flame me it helps me learn and flames are always fun to laugh at. Hope you enjoy.

Laura was still completely buried in her work when Tory came in to speak to her. Raising her voice slightly Tory again tried to get her boss's attention. "Ma'am?" This time Laura raised her head startled but glad of the interruption to her boredom. " Yes Tory?" she questioned the young woman with a smile. "It's 1730. You said you'd like to have time to get ready before your dinner this evening." mention of the next few hours spent in the company of Ellen and Saul Tigh as well as her (almost) children put all thoughts of bureaucracy out her head, where it would hopefully stay for the rest of the evening. "Thank you Tory. Why don't you have the evening off I won't need you until…what is the first order of business tomorrow?" The younger woman smiled and replied without even needing to look at the schedule in her hands. "0800hrs meeting with the delegate from Virgon to discuss rationing. Again." Laura grimaced "Okay then how about 0700 in the Admirals quarters. He has an early shift in CIC and you can brief me on what it is that James wants, okay?" Tory smiled at Laura and turned to leave throwing a 'Yes Madame President' over her shoulder.

By the time she got back to the quarters that she now shared with Bill she only had time to change into a pair of black trousers and a new bottle green v-neck top that Tory had found for her at the market a few days before. Checking her reflection in the mirror she smiled and marvelled at how happy she actually was. The door opened and Bill entered placing the reports he had gathered from CIC. "How was your day?" she asked coming forward to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her and replied "Quiet. No dradis contact, just reading reports and scheduling the jumps we discussed. Did you go see Cottle today for your check up?" She moved out of his arms and began to gather glasses for dinner. "Um no my quorum meeting ran long and I didn't have the chance to get to Life Station today." Just as he has about to respond there was a knock on the door and Laura checked her watch 1758. Opening the door she was faced with Saul and Ellen who by the sound of them had already had a couple of drinks before they came over. "Hi Saul, Ellen come on in." Moving aside she let them pass accepting the proffered bottle of Ambrosia with a quiet smile. "So, what is this big secret?" straight to the point as always Ellen gave Laura her best sugary sweet smile that made Laura have to hide a wince. "are you finally going to tell us were Earth is?" the fake laugh and smile did nothing to fool Laura. A loud and slightly breathy "Bill" caught her attention and she turned to see that he had returned from the head with a half smile at his friend. She hadn't even been in two minutes and she was already flirting with **her admiral. This was going to be a long night. **


End file.
